


Pressing Flowers

by minnabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alice could still remember her mother, she always thought of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing Flowers

When she thought of her mother, she thought of lilies -  
Remembered one tucked behind her ear, the roses  
in her cheeks still intact as she taught Alice how to press violets.

When her mother was sick, Alice would bring her mounds of violets  
And they'd string them into chains. Her mother's cheeks were white as lilies,  
Her smile thin and wilted as Dad's week-old offering of yellow roses.

At the graveside, relatives glared at her father's yellow roses,  
Shining out among the mild white lilies. Alice wished she'd brought violets,  
But when she pilfered a bloom to press, it was one of her mother's lilies.

Such were the flowers pressed between the lost pages of her childhood: lilies, violets and roses.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Random Song Title challenge on MNFF in April 2012.


End file.
